The 9th International Conference on the Pathogenesis and Molecular Biology of the Clostridia (Clostpath 9) will be held in Freiburg, Germany, Sept. 11-15, 2015. The Clostpath conference series began in 1994 and subsequent meetings have taken place every 2-3 years. The most recent meeting was held in Queensland, Australia October 22-25 2013. Basic and translational research into Clostridial diseases has accelerated over the past years, with many new discoveries and technologies driving the field ahead. Clostpath 9 will allow researchers from across the world to come together and share new findings. The planning for the meeting is in its final stages; the hotel/meeting site is set, invitd speakers have been confirmed, and registration will begin soon. The meeting program will include 9 sessions, a keynote lecture, two poster sessions, and a banquet. Session topics include: Clostridial Neurotoxins, Regulation of Virulence Genes, Roles of Toxins in Clostridial Pathogenesis, Microbiome and Pathophysiology, Clostridial Toxins and Disease, Clostridial Toxins and Toxin Regulation, Sporulation and Germination, Epidemiology and Virulence Factors, and Therapeutics and Vaccines. Each session will include ~3 invited speakers with the remainder of speakers (1-2) in each session selected from submitted abstracts. The meeting will continue its tradition of emphasizing early stage investigators, females, and underrepresented minorities. The venue is accessible to persons with disabilities and a child-care service has been identified for participants traveling with children.